And Bingo was his name-o (Part 1
And Bingo was his name-o (Part 1 & 2) is the fifth and sixth episodes of the first season of the animated web seriesObject Mayhem (Webshow)Object Mayhem. The episodes were released on December 1, 2012 and January 1st, 2013. Summary The episode starts with Gun and Donut. Gun shows his "revenge" plan to Donut but he does not understand it. Gun says it was pretty easy, then picks up Mirror. Team Lucky is then shown, Dice complains on how they were up for elimination and Ice Cream agrees saying its so sad. Gun is then again shown on the moon with Mirror in his hands, he surprisingly throws Mirror into earth landing on Ice Cream, killing her. Dice again complains about them losing Ice-cream as a member. Sharpener then appears with a solution which is to put Ice-Cream in a freezer. Dice says she doesn't have a freezer but sharpener says he has one. After 2 hours the freezer opens and Ice-Cream appears frozen due to being in the freezer too long. In the final scene before the into burrito and button are seen swimming underwater trying to reach the surface, eventually they reach the surface of the water and burrito is relieved to be back. After the intro Dice, Camera and Ice Cream are walking to the elimination area. Dice wants Camera to get eliminated and is over joyed although Camera doesn't seem too happy about this. Just behind Team Lucky (Formally team Gun) are Team Fishers. Since Burrito had been missing since episode 3 he asks Jigsaw why they were following team Gun/Lucky if they weren't even up for elimination, Jigsaw replies his question but is interrupted by Calculator who says they have to do 100 push ups due to them coming second in the challenge. Calculator starts the elimination while team Fishers do their push ups. Right after the elimination intro Dice, Camera and Ice-Cream (still frozen) are seen in the elimination area. Calculator tells them that the prizes for the elimination were bricks. Frightened Ice-cream asks if he's actually going to hit them with the bricks, Calculator says yes to this then announces the total votes which were 113 (2 more than last time) - the smallest increase ever. Calculator announces The first person that was safe is Dice then hitting her with a brick - knocking her off the elimination stand. Finally it is down to Ice-cream and Camera, after the votes are revealed it appears Ice-cream was eliminated with 54 votes and Camera was safe with only 38 votes. Ice-cream says he doesn't know if she should be happy or sad that she was eliminated, Calculator asks why and she then replies that since she was eliminated she wouldn't be hit by a brick - to make Ice-cream more scared Calculator tells her although she would be hit by the giant bowling ball, this makes Ice-cream terrified. The bowling ball then hits Camera instead of Ice-cream because of a tragetory problem in the bowling ball. Calculator says he cannot undo camera getting hit making Ice-cream then safe even with the most votes. Calculator then announces the challenge to be bingo and transports everyone there. As soon as everyone is transported into the Bingo room, Calculator asks if everyone was ready for the challenge which Button replies to that he wants to instead play the "original Bingo" - Burrito kicks Button as a response to it. Calculator then explains how this bingo was going to work out followed by saying that the teams would be temporally broken up so whoever wins will get immunity. Everyone then starts to choose a card as Calculator instructed starting with Notebook saying he wanted the last one because he though it would be 'lucky', Calculator then throws the card to him. Bouncy ball then chooses his card next, he jumps on Calculator's bingo table and inspects all the cards for a long time causing Calculator to get angry, after some time he finally agree's to pick the first card. Burrito then walks up to the table to pick card number six. Next thing we know Calculator 's phone begin's to ring (with the skype ringtone) then he answers the call not revealing who it's from even though he was asked by Sharpener afterwards. The scene then cuts to the moon where Gun is welcoming Camera. He tells Camera that he wanted revenge on his team and she would help him whether she liked it or not. Gun quietly tells Camera the plan but she gets confused - He then picks up Camera and a mysterious picture falls out which Gun picks up saying it is what he needs followed by an evil laugh. The scene changes back to Calculator and the contestants still in the game in the bingo room. Calculator announces that since everyone had a card he could actually start the challenge. Lego screams that he is the champion of bingo then notices writing on his card which is revealed to be YOU ARE WITH BOW in big bold letter, Lego denies that he is with Bow . Phone then tells everyone that fortunately he had a bingo prediction app then tests it, the letter 'R' appears on his screen. Calculator later announces the first letter is 'R' followed by happy reactions by Lego and Phone, Phone is delighted his app worked although is unhappy that he didn't even have the letter calling the app pointless. Dice also has the letter and is happy. The next letter is then revealed to be K, Notebook is enraged by this due to him also not having this letter, Burrito decides to poke fun by mocking Notebook. After a while goes by Dice tells Lego that she only needed on more card to win which was the letter 'D'. Calculator breaks Dice 's heart by saying the next letter wasn't 'D' but was 'C'. Bouncy ball looks at his card his says QUACK and he has the letter 'C'. Calculator then announces the next letter as 'E', Dice is impatient and tells him to hurry up and say 'D'. Calculator ignores Dice then says that there was only ten letters left and Dice, Bouncy ball, Lego and Cupcake only needed one more letter to win. He then announces the last letter as The batman logo then suddenly Notebook is overjoyed saying it was his first Letter. Lego tells Calculator it isn't even a letter but Calculator denies it. Lego after tries to speak but Calculator ignores him by saying the next letter which was "L", immediately after Calculator announces the letter Cupcake yells "BIIIINNNNGGGGGOOOOO!" which leaves Lego puzzled. As part of Cupcake winning Calculator gives her immunity. To conclude the episode Calculator announces that there would be a Recommended character contest. In the scene after the credits Lego, Cupcake and Bouncy ball are shown laying down on the grass admiring the sky. Cupcake says that it's a wonderful night and says the moon was so bright. Lego then agrees with Cupcake, after Bouncy ball tells Lego and Cupcake that the moon was changing from white to purple, the moon is then shown changing color and so do the eyes of Lego, Bouncy ball and Cupcake. The episode ends on a cliffhanger... Trivia & Goofs *Camera being eliminated was part of Gun's plan. *This is one of the only episodes to end up in a two parter. *Ice Cream dying was also part of Gun's evil plan. *This is the first time a character was eliminated inappropriately. *The episode was split into 2 parts due to a computer problem. * This is the only time when someone swears. Category:Episodes